Ty's revenge
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: Ty is mad at Deuce for what he do this sister. he wanted revenge and he had a amazing idea. what is Ty's idea? only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Shake It Up in anyway.**

* * *

 **Author note: Originally this chapter was posted on Shake it up One-Shots. Also Logan was Originally going to Ty's slave. But instead i changed it to Deuce begin Ty's slave.**

 **You can go read Shake it up One-Shots chapter 4 to see the Ty and Logan story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Ty's Slave**

* * *

It was a normal Friday at John Hughes High School Ty was in his class as he can't stop looking at Deuce he was still mad at him for what he did to his sister. He wanted Revenge and he had an amazing idea. After class ty went to his locker and he saw Deuce walk by.

"Hey Ty"

"Hey. what's up?"

"Nothing much. So what are you doing after school?"

"Well, i got some Homework to do. Wanna come over to my place to work on it with me?"

"Sure"

"Ok see you later."

As the day goes on Ty was bored and he can't wait for school to over he only had a few classes with Deuce. At the end of the day, school was over and Ty and Deuce went to Ty's apartment. They were home alone the boys went to go the kitchen and started their homework after 48 minutes of working they were done.

"Well, i'm done with my homework. What about you?" Deuce said .

"Yeah. i'm done too."

"So what do you want to do next?" said Deuce.

"How about we play a game? Whoever loses get to be a slave."

"Ok. what kinda a slave?"

"A sex slave"

"Ok. you're on."

Ty and Deuce went to the living room and start to play a game called Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 on Ty's ps3 after a playing for a few hours Ty won and Deuce lost.

"I won and you know what that means."

"Fuck."

"Let's go the my room"

Ty and Deuce turn off the game and left the living room they went to Ty's room and Ty close the door.

"before we start I'm going to lay down some rules."

1: You are going to call me master.

2: You are going to do everything I say.

3: I'm going to have sex with you many times and you will only cum while having sex with me and when I say you can cum.

4: if you talk back and don't follow the rules you will get punished.

5: When I say ivory you will be my slave when I say it again it will be your brake. however, you still must follow rules 3 and 4 while not being my slave. So I can say Ivory in public if I wanted to so don't be surprised if are my slave in a public setting.

6: Your safe word is Teddy Bear if you don't say it while being my slave you will get rewarded. If you do say it while still my slave then no harm will come to you.

7: Don't tell anyone that you are my slave.

"Got it"

"When Do I get rewarding for not using the safe word Teddy Bear?"

"Hmmm, at the end of the every week. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. now it's getting late so make me some dinner."

Ty and Deuce left the room and went to the kitchen. Ty went to table and waited for dinner to be ready Deuce started to make dinner and after 15 minutes Deuce was finished and set the plate down. The surprise thing is it looked really good and eatable.

"Feed me"

Deuce sit down on a chair and started to feed Ty after Ty was done eating he gave another order.

"Clean up and go back to my room."

Ty left and Deuce start to clean up after he was done he went back to Ty room. When he was there he shut the door and Ty gave another order.

"strip me"

Deuce went to Ty and started to undress him when Ty was naked he thought of something else.

Now it's your turn to strip."

Deuce started to undress himself when Ty saw him naked he thought of a idea for later.

"Now get on your knees and suck my dick until I cum and you better swallow my cum."

Deuce went on his knees and grab Ty's dick and begin to suck it Ty started to moan hearing Ty moan made him suck faster and faster Ty cum in Deuce's mouth and he swallow all his cum. Ty smiled and had a idea.

"Stay here i'll be right back."

Ty went to his closet and grab some stuff like a dildo a bet and a drill dildo and some rope and went back to Deuce. He used the rope and started to tied his hands together then he tied his legs together.

"Here suck on this and don't stop until i tell you."

Deuce grabbed hold of the dildo and start to suck on it for a few minutes.

"Ok, you can stop now."

Deuce stop sucking on the dido and pull it out on his mouth. Ty grab the dildo and turn Deuce around and untied his legs then he slid it into Deuce's ass and grab his dick and slowly jerked him off. Deuce started to moan as Ty fucks him with the dildo then he start to go faster and Deuce start to moaned louder after a few bobs Deuce shoots his load into Ty's hands. Ty licks Deuce's cum and the boys start to make out with Deuce tasting his own cum. Ty soon left the dildo into Deuce's ass.

"You like when i fucked you with that dildo"

"Yes, master."

"Now left that in your ass for a while"

"Ok master"

"Good. suck my dick again."

Ty pushed his dick into Deuce's mouth and soon started to suck it Ty moan again and starting to face fuck him his hands went through his hair until he grabbed the back of his head and really started face fucking him. Then He pull him off he went on his knees and pull the dildo out of Deuce's ass. Ty just smiled and slid his 10 inch wet dick into Deuce's ass both boys stared to moan Ty fucked him hard and fast Deuce just kept moaning as his ass just kept on being pounded. Ty was getting close to his edge so he started to fuck faster and harder. Then Ty shot his load deep inside Deuce's ass. Ty pulled his dick out and sit next to Deuce.

"Fuck. that was awesome. You sure can take a big dick dude. Now let's go take a shower so you can wash all this cum off me."

Ty and Deuce left the room and went to the washroom after they took a shower they went back to Ty's room to get ready for bed.

"Dress me"

Deuce grab some clothes and start to dress Ty after he was done Ty heard his cell phone ring he left the room and he answered it. After talking on the phone for a few minutes he went to his room.

"That was my Rocky. Our parents won't be home till monday same goes for your parents. So it's going to be you and me for the weekend. We are going to have so much fun man."

Ty looked at Deuce with a sexy smile and Deuce looked worried and scared about what Ty is going to do with him now that he is Ty's sex slave.

 **End of chapter 1.**

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 1 of the newest story? Please let me know. Also if you have Any ideas or suggestions and want more please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Flynn joins.**

* * *

 **Author note: sorry for the late chapter. I was busy with other things.**

* * *

The weekend begins and Deuce wakes up with Ty next to him. Deuce thinks they pass out after the sex they had last night. He knows that Ty got a lot of plans for the weekend to do with him. Deuce wakes up Ty by sucking his dick Ty open his eyes and saw Deuce sucking his dick he started to moan and let Deuce continue. Deuce hears Ty moan and start to suck faster and faster. After a few minutes Ty shot his load in Deuce's mouth and Deuce swallow his cum. After that they start to make out.

"Good morning."

"Good morning master."

"I have a lot of plans for us do to for the weekend. So you can start be making my bed and clean my room. Then after you are done go make some breakfast."

"Yes master."

Ty got out of bed then he went to the bathroom after Ty left Deuce started to make Ty's bed and clean his room after 5 minutes he was done. then he went to the kitchen and started to make some breakfast. Ty left the bathroom and went to the kitchen and he saw Deuce was done making breakfast. Then he put the plate down on the table.

"Looks good. Are you going to feed me?"

"Yes master."

Deuce sit down on a chair and started to feed Ty. after Ty was done eating he got a text form his mom to remind him he got chores to do.

"Damn it"

"What is it? Master."

"I forgot that i have chores to do. How about you are going to do them for me?"

"Ok master."

"But first, let's put some clothes on."

Ty and Deuce left the kitchen and went back toTy's room to put some clothes on after they had a naked breakfast after they were done they went back to the living room and Ty wrote a list of chores for Deuce do to.

"Here you go. You better get started."

"Yes master."

Deuce started working on Ty's chores he started washing all the dirty dishes and took out the trash. While Deuce was doing Ty's chores Ty was watching TV in the living room. Then they heard a knock at the door Ty didn't want anyone to know that Deuce is his slave. So Ty stopped Deuce from working before he answer the door.

"Ivory"

Ty got up from the couch and went to answer the door and on the other side was his 11 year old boyfriend Flynn Jones.

"Hey Ty,"

"Hey little man."

Flynn hop into Ty's arms and they start to make out. Ty and Flynn has been dating for a year now and they are keeping it a secret from their families and they are hoping that their parents don't find out about them dating. After The kiss broke Ty put Flynn down.

"What are you doing here Flynnie?"

"I thought we could hang out today. Like go to the mall."

"I can't. i'm kinda busy today."

" come on, please Ty."

"Ok, fine we can go to the mall."

"Yes. hey why is Deuce here?"

"His parents are away so he staying here for the weekend."

"Oh, cool. Hey Deuce."

"Hey Flynn. Guys i'll be right back i got to go home to get some things."

Before Deuce left Ty wanted to talk him.

"Flynn, go to my room i'll be there in a minute. I have to talk to Deuce."

"Ok."

Flynn left the living room and went to Ty's room. Ty went outside of his apartment to talk to Deuce because he doesn't want Flynn to hear them.

"Do you remember the rules i told you?"

"Yes."

"Good. you better not tell anyone you are my slave or you will get punished."

"Don't worry i won't tell anyone."

"By The Way don't tell anyone about me dating Flynn. We been keeping this as a secret for a year. So please don't ruined this for us."

"Ok. i won't tell anyone about too."

Deuce left and Ty went back inside his apartment he doesn't know if he should tell Flynn about Deuce being his slave. He went to his room and he saw Flynn naked on his bed.

"Hey. what did you and Deuce talk about?"

" it was Nothing important."

"Oh ok."

"Anyway why are you naked little cutie?"

"I was waiting for you babe. I thought we could have some fun together while we wait for Deuce to come back."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Ty crosses the room towards the bed and takes a seat next to Flynn. The younger boy shuffles closer and opens his mouth to talk. Before any words can escape, Ty has grabbed his face and put his tongue inside his little mouth. The heated kiss lasted for a few seconds before stopping. Flynn just stared at his boyfriend, who leaned in and kissed him again. This time he pressed Flynn down onto the bed, pressing his head onto the pillow as they made out for a few minutes. Their hands played with each others bodies, feeling each other up and knowing that they were both hard.

Soon the youth slipped the older boy's pants and underwear away, letting Ty's thick seven incher rest on his own little crotch. After licking his lips, Ty took the hint and straddled the boy's face. He fed the cock into Flynn's mouth, who eagerly started sucking away. Flynn slurped down on Ty's dick and strokes around the shaft that he can't fit in his mouth. His other hand reaches down to play with the teenager's heavy black balls. As that little mouth wrapped around his length, Ty moaned for Flynn to keep sucking his dick and playing with his balls. Caught up in lust, he wove his fingers into the small boy's hair and forced him balls deep onto his cock once. Then twice. Soon Ty made Flynn suck faster, face fucking him and after a few more bobs he shot his thick load of cum in Flynn's mouth. Every rope of cum drained into Flynn's hungry throat, with some leaking out of his lips. After Ty shot his load they made out again then Ty start to suck on Flynn's 4 inch dick Flynn moan Ty started to suck faster. Then Flynn shot his load in Ty's mouth. After that Ty rim Flynn then he stroke his dick and put in in Flynn's ass. Ty started to fucked Flynn he went faster and faster until shot his load in Flynn's ass. After that they make out for the third time.

"That was awesome babe."

"Maybe we should ask Deuce to sex with us."

"Like a threesome?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Flynn i have to tell you something about me and Deuce."

"Ok. what is it?"

A few hours later Deuce came back with his stuff. He dropped his stuff and they went to the mall.

* * *

Ty , Flynn and Deuce are at the mall they went to a lot of stores and bought a of things after shopping for a few hours they went to the food court and they all wanted pizza so Deuce went to get the pizza while Ty and Flynn wait for the piazza they saw Logan and his friends.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey Flynn. What are you guys doing here?"

"We are just hung out at the mall and we did a little shopping"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just hung out with my friends"

"Cool. do you want to have lunch with us?"

"Sure."

Deuce came back with the pizza and saw Logan then they all ate lunch together. After that they went to look around some more before they head back home. Ty wanted to have some fun with Deuse but he didn't want Logan and his friends to know.

"Hey, Logan can you watch Flynn for a while? I got to go the the restroom."

"yeah,Sure."

Ty grabbed Deuce and they went to the restroom. When they went inside the restroom they were all alone.

"Ivory."

Ty and Deuce went to one of the toilets and Ty pull down his pants and underwear then he sat down on the toilet seat. Deuse went on knees and grabbed Ty's dick then he start to suck on it. Ty started to moaned he never had a blowjob in the restroom before so he thought would give it a try and he loved it. Ty continued moan and then he shot his load in Deuce's mouth. After that they make-out and Ty pull up his pants then they left the washroom.

Ty and Deuce saw Flynn then they say their goodbyes to Logan and his friends. Then the boys went back to Ty's apartment.

* * *

The boys went to inside Ty's apartment and sat on the couch to rest for Flynn went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hey, Deuce. I have something to tell you."

"Ok. what is it?"

"I told Flynn about us."

"What! When did that happen?"

"Well…"

 _(flashback)_

" _Hey Flynn i have tell something about Deuce."_

" _Ok what is it?"_

" _Deuce did somebody bad to Rocky."_

" _What did he do?"_

" _You don't want to know. Trust me."_

" _Ok."_

" _Anyway for what Deuce did to Rocky. I made him into my slave."_

" _So you wanted Revenge. That's cool"_

" _You are ok with this?"_

" _Yeah. hey can i join you with the slave stuff?"_

" _What? Why?"_

" _I want to_ dominate Deuce."

" _Ok fine. But don't tell anyone about this."_

" _Don't worry. I won't."_

(End of flashback)

"This happened when you went to go get your stuff."

"Don't worry, Deuse. I won't tell anyone."

"So how about you two have some fun together. While i'll watch."

"Sound like a good idea Ty."

 **End of chapter 2.**

* * *

 **What do you guys think of chapter 2? Please let me know. Also if you have Any ideas or suggestions and want more please let me know.**

 **Sorry for the late chapter. I was busy with other things. and if this chapter and the ending is lame i'm sorry about that. I'll do better next time. (if you think it's lame)**

 **In the next chapter:** **Flynn is going to dominated or dominate Deuce. Whatever that means. (if you know what that means please let me know.)**


End file.
